Behind the Priestess
by sethofshadows
Summary: "He may smell like a tavern floor, but that Saber's a skilled sellsword. If you ever find yourself in need of steel, you could do far worse than him. Though if that steel needs a history fit for retelling in polite company, well… He's strong though, I'll give him that. And I suppose... passably handsome." - What happens behind Celica-mainly developing Saber.
1. Chapter 1

Genny, Third Person

Celica thanked the woman for her help and moved along with Boey and Mae in tow. Genny, on the other hand, was preoccupied. " _Passably handsome?" I'll see for myself_.

After walking through town, spotting a few cats here and there, and picking up random fish from the floor to possibly eat during battle, the four reached the tavern.

"What's your business here, kids?" an intimidating man questioned.

"We seek the help of Saber, and we think he might be in here. Would you let us in?" Celica replied with the utmost grace and confidence.

"Nah, I'm just playing with you. I'm not associated with the tavern in any way. Just don't do anything you'll regret later on-it IS a tavern, after all."

The four entered the edifice dumbfounded. A noisome stench accosted the group immediately.

 _Alcohol. The Mother wouldn't be pleased if we were here for other reasons._ Genny thought.

Celica went on to talk to a woman about the seas and how there was a necrodragon roaming about. Scary…

Meanwhile, Mae and Boey were bickering over who could conjure the more impressive flame. They took leftover ale, put in their bags, and decided to use whatever they had to make dazzling displays of their magic.

"I hope you like losing, 'cause I'm gonna roast you!" Mae taunted.

Boey didn't miss a beat. "Mae, that wasn't even good! And I would NEVER lose to the likes of you!" Genny noticed small apples form on Boey's cheeks. She sheepishly giggled, wondering how a relationship between the two mages would even start.

Her stupor ended when a rough but slightly slurred voice pierced the atmosphere—

"You lost, little lass? This ain't a place for children." Genny turned around instantly to see a shocked Celica. No matter how many times she asked him for his help, he would say the same thing over and over again. Celica left the tavern somewhat dejected; Mae, Boey, and Genny followed shortly afterwards.

"We _need_ to cross the seas if we want to get to the Temple of Mila, but so far, we have no luck," Celica admitted.

"Well, that's okay! I'm sure we'll find a way around it. If that's what Mila wants, then it's gonna happen, right?" Mae's words lifted Celica's spirits immediately.

Celica went her own way to talk to the people there. Maybe someone could get them a boat there? There must be something they could do.

Boey and Mae walked around the wharf together talking about how beautiful the sea was up close. Genny followed them around, tilting her head at each cat she saw and sneaking a fish or two for them to eat.

"Do we LOOK like the type to fight pirates? We're delicate little blossoms!" Mae barked.

Genny deemed what Boey said next to be irrelevant.

"We'll not make it far by traveling alone," Celica started. "We need allies. Strong ones."

"Yes, and mad enough to set sail into pirate-infested waters with us…" Boey added.

With that, the four returned to the tavern, greeting the guard.

"Wait a second—someone smells like ale… I'm not letting you in until you cough it up!" he threatened.

"Guys, now's not the time for fooling around!" Celica admonished. "I'll go ahead—you three should catch up."

Genny was the first talk. "Umm, I don't have anything. I don't even have a bag to put anything in," she admitted.

"Okay then—you can enter." Genny gave him a modest smile and left Mae and Boey to deal with the guard.

Genny couldn't really see anything, what with the smoke and the people in the way, but she did hear Celica's voice.

"You're Saber, yes?"

"Yep. Who're you, girl?" The same somewhat-slurred voice was a sharp contrast to Celica's.

 _That's Saber!?_

Genny was about to approach the conversation, but decided against it. She lingered near the entrance hearing Mae and Boey trying to find words to explain to the guard what they planned to do with the alcohol. Despite the flailing happening right behind her, and the fact that she could barely make out Saber's silhouette in the distance, Genny gave her undivided attention to the exchange between Celica and Saber.

Celica took out a dagger. Saber looked at it with confusion, but accepted it, saying that he liked her moxie.

"She really must be daddy's spoiled little lass…" Saber muttered as Celica left the table.

 _Forgive him, Mila, for he knows not who Celica is…!_ Genny prayed.

Only after taking one last swig from his mug did Saber stand up and follow Celica out the tavern door. Immediately, fire lapped at him.

"The hell is this!?" he exclaimed. He looked at Mae and Boey who froze mid-cast.

Mae and Boey stumbled on their words yet again and decided that their efforts would only go in vain. Saber commanded them and Celica to help him put out the fire. Genny followed suit.

"Hey lass, thanks for your help, but we've got it covered," Saber told Genny. She finally made eye contact with Saber and dropped her pail of water.

 _His fiery hair… His manly arms that could carry me around and protect me… Not to mention his chest… "Passably handsome?" Hehehe…_

"You okay there, lass?" Saber interrupted. Genny snapped out of her daydream immediately. She hadn't realized she was examining his figure.

"Oh, um, yes! I'll get some more water!" she squeaked.

"Thanks. I'd appreciate it if you didn't spill it this time…!"

She returned with the bucket of water and poured it onto the dying embers. Saber smiled at her in appreciation; she smiled back.

 _Be still, my beating heart._

His mien turned into a scowl the second he turned to Mae and Boey.

"What were you kids—actually, I don't even want to know. First off, kids your age shouldn't be anywhere NEAR alcohol, much less taverns. Besides, you shouldn't be starting fires with it—you should be DRINKING it. Maybe you two could share some time over a mug a few years down the road." Mae and Boey made eye contact with each other then turned away. "In any case, I'm done here. I've got a job to do and rewards and fame waiting for me on the other end."

"Actually," Celica started, "that's Boey and Mae. They're some of my best friends and will be traveling with us."

Mae gave Saber a half-smile and waved awkwardly. "Ha…iii…" Boey stood there, examining him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm here to bring you to the Temple of Mila, not to babysit you lot! Celica, I swear to the gods, if they don't prove themselves anytime soon, then I'm taking a ship back and leaving you guys to your own devices."

"But before you can do that, we actually have to get a ship there first," Mae bit.

"Hold on, Celica—who is this person, anyway?" Boey asked.

"He's—"

"The name's Saber. I'm a merc, if you couldn't already tell. Your friend hired me to help you guys out on your journey. Let's get going, shall we?" he responded. He started walking toward the wharf.

"Celica, are you sure we can trust this man?" Boey questioned. "He's a MERCENARY. He's after the highest-paying job. What if he's after your head?"

"Boey, you poop! Celica just gave her a dagger! That thing even LOOKS expensive! Do you think he's gonna betray someone who partially paid him in advance with something both practical and expensive-looking? Celica knows what she's doing!" Mae barked back.

"At this rate, it seems like I'M going to the Temple of Mila. Hurry up!" Saber snapped from afar.

The teenagers followed him. "Mae, you're absolutely correct," Celica smiled. Boey, thank you for keeping an eye out for us. But I have a feeling this Saber is someone we can trust despite his threatening demeanor."

 _I sure hope so…. It seems like he's hiding something. Better keep my guard up._


	2. Chapter 2

Saber, First Person

Since Serena turned 18, I never thought I would be a babysitter again.

Living in Rigel wasn't easy, and that was all because of the Duma Faithful. Hopping from one village to another with my little sister to loot unsuspecting victims—usually the rich—and being unable to rest in an alley because we'd be afraid of being caught… Not by our victims—we were way too sneaky for the rich to notice that we sold a few silver pieces from them—but by the Duma Faithful. Their influence spread at such an alarming pace… Unfortunately, we were never able to fully escape them. Seeing Terrors pop up from out of nowhere definitely scared us into learning how to fight better.

After a few years, we started using our survival skills in "more honorable" ways of getting coin and became mercenaries, accepting jobs to take out tyrannical border guards and terrors alike.

But… I remember it like it happened yesterday… It still haunts me today…

Serena and I were hired to get rid of a few terrors in a nearby graveyard. We thought it'd be no big deal; we'd fought bigger battles.

Maybe it was the reward that blinded us. Two thousand silver marks? How could anyone pass that up? In any case, we set out for the graveyard.

But this was no ordinary graveyard. All around us was… this ghastly mire…

The terrors showed up, but they were things like we've never seen before… Bigger. Stronger. Scarier. Deadlier.

What made it worse was the fact that they were being summoned by four cantors blocking our escape paths.

All I remember is swinging my blessed sword in a frenzy and hearing my sister eviscerate these terrors with her wind magic. I remember a great terror taking its club and swinging it at me.

Next thing I knew, I was chained to a table, torches lit around me. One cantor approached me with a twisted grin on his face. While he was chanting, he referred to me as a sacrifice to "Lord Duma."

He drew a knife and held it above me.

I was powerless. I could only yell as I witnessed the cantor gouge my eye out.

I remember hearing my sister scream my name in horror. Instantly, the torches' fires intensified and became beams aimed towards the cantor. As he incinerated, I must've passed out again because the next thing I knew, I was in an inn.

Serena came by and hugged me. She came by with the 2000 silver marks, but I couldn't accept it. She insisted that I take half while she went out to get some proper medicine and a better patch because I was "in no shape to go out yet." I spent my short amount of time alone thinking about what my future would be like. Would people still hire me if I had a scar that obvious?

Serena came back with what I needed and patched me up. Honestly, I thought I looked more threatening, but it still hurt like hell.

Serena went on solo missions to pay for our food, the inn, and the medicine. Each time I asserted that I wanted to go and make sure she was okay, she insisted that it was her turn to protect me. She would never say "I love you" to my face, but her doing this for me was the greatest expression of love I could ever hope for.

But she didn't come back one day…

I was optimistic, so I asked around for her. Her last employer told me she wouldn't come back for a while. Apparently, her job took her to Zofia, which meant she had to cross the border. So I went after her.

The border guards told me different things—"Yeah, she crossed the border about a month ago." But she couldn't've crossed a month ago; she took the job just last week. "No, I haven't seen her." Understandable—she might not have crossed the border yet.

I figured she had a higher chance of having crossed the border, so I went back to the village to tell the innkeeper give a note to Serena. Instead, he had a note for me from the employer saying that she was captured by Zofian soldiers for sneaking past the border patrol.

I tried to track her down, but the leads I had just left me going in circles in Zofia. I hate to admit it, but I found myself stuck all the way down at the Zofian harbor.

So I've been staying there, taking missions and making somewhat of a name for myself, whatwith getting rid of seadogs and the like. I've been drinking down the possibility that I've lost her for more than a decade… Yet I know she's still out there and still alive.

But here I am now, babysitting. I'm not so afraid of the mission as I am of losing even one of these kids or watching them get hurt. By the looks of it, the latter seems to be inevitable. I need to protect them at all costs.

Somehow, Celica reminds me of Serena. Definitely the way she looks, but there's also a certain air she has to her. In all honesty, although she hired me to protect her and her crew, I find myself almost waving off the money I might get at the end.

If she wants to live, that Genny needs to start getting comfortable around me. She doesn't talk at all, that little lass, but she's certainly sheepish. If I'm going to protect her, she needs to have a sense of security around me.

And Mae and Boey? They need to shape up, or else I'm leaving them at Novis.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"Saber, First Person/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The seas were unusually quiet today. Since the boat wasn't rocking too hard, I found it hard to catch some shuteye. Weird what the way of the mercenary does to you./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I stood at the bow of the boat, ready to brandish the golden dagger Celica gave me. It was quiet—definitely too quiet for me not to be ready for a fight./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"A thud. A blood-curdling moan. Then uneven footsteps./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I pivot and unsheathe my weapon for the first time on this job. That was fast./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The door to the inside of the boat opens and spills flickering light onto the boat's bow./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The shadowed figure teeters a bit, shakes its head, and falls to the ground face first, spilling liquid everywhere./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I'd never seen anything like it. Did a terror just die from seasickness?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I cautiously approach the body. The golden dagger glows ever so slightly in the moonlight, but it's just enough for me to identify what this em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"thing/em was./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mae…? Is that you? What's wrong, lass?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Her limbs flailed, but it didn't look like she was in any condition to stand up by herself. I gently rolled her onto her back. Not without difficulty—my hands suddenly became drenched in warm mush. I took her hand and helped her stand up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mae sharply gasped for air. "Oh, my gods!" she exclaimed as she almost staggered back onto the ground. I caught her by the shoulders, and she passed out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"My main priority was to get her to her cabin, so I didn't bother cleaning up her vomit on the bow. I cradled her neck with my right arm and the back of her knees with my left./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I opened the door to her cabin quietly. Even though we were gonna be on this boat for a few days, Mae had no trouble making it look like her own home./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I sat her down on her bed and let her head hang a little bit. From my experience with seasickness, I was expecting her to vomit again and didn't want her to choke on it. Despite every single thought in my head, I rubbed her back a little bit even though it was drenched with her bile. In the meantime, I lightly fanned her face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Lass? Are you okay?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"No response./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""…Mae…?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"What I was doing must've worked because she let out a pretty decent burp. She shook her head vigorously./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""WOW! That was something. Much better!" Mae announced to no one in particularem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;". What a relief—she's okay./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aww, gross! Why does it smell horrible in here?" With her face scrunched in disgust, she turned towards me; at this point, I'd stopped rubbing her back and fanning her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""A-a-aAAHH AND WHY IS SABER IN MY CABIN AND ON MY BED!?" she screamed. In an instant, she created distant between us, cowering near her door. She jumped when the door burst open shortly afterwards./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who!? Mae, are you okay!?" Boey questioned rapid fire. Before she had a chance to answer, he made eye contact with me. His cheeks became undeniably red. He exuded threat from his hand as he started to conjure fire./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Before things got too tense, I finally spoke./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey, hey! Relax! I'm not the bad guy here!" My hands were in front me of me, as if doing so would ward off any spell Boey could fire at me. "Wouldja let a guy explain himself before jumping to conclusions!?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Boey lowered his hand and the intensity of his flame and nodded towards me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I couldn't sleep, so I was at the front of the ship. Then I hear these weird noises coming from the boat's entrance. It's Mae, she vomits, and falls on the ground. I took her back to her room to help her get better. And now I think she is. That's all. No funny business."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Boey's flame gradually dwindled, and his scowl softened into a face of concern as he turned to Mae. br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You alright?" Boey opened his arms to hug Mae but ended up scratching his neck instead. Was this because of the vomit on Mae or because he didn't want to reveal his obvious feelings that she was oblivious too is doesn't really matter to me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, I'm okay. Still a little bit nauseous, but I'm sure it'll go away soon," she replied with a soft smile that lacked her usual energy. Boey returned a tired smile. "Right now, I think I just wanna get out of these vomit pajamas…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"That was my cue. "Boey," I motioned to the door with my head, "we should get going."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"After the smallest gasp that seemed out of protest, Boey agreed and followed me towards the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh wait—Saber…" Mae started. I turned around warily. Did I do something wrong?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is it, lass?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I just wanted to say… Thank you. You didn't have to help me out, but you did. I really appreciate that, y'know?" Another smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't mention it, kid. Any decent person would've done the same thing. Get some rest, okay?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She nodded, and I finally walked out the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Good night, Mae." Boey's voice had a hint of unfamiliar sweetness to it. He closed the door behind him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Our cabins were in the same direction, so Boey and I walked for a little bit, wordless./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Saber—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""What?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I… I… Thank you. Thank you for helping Mae. And I'm sorry for being cross with you without knowing the details. That was childish of me." He stooped his head low in shame./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Really, it's no problem, kid. I'm sure if I were in your position, I'd be the same way. Seeing an older man with my crush would em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"definitely/em leave a bitter taste in my mouth."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I did it. I went there./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wh—what!? That's ridiculous!" It wasn't normal for someone as cool and composed as Boey to get flustered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""So you're okay with seeing Mae with older men like me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""No! That's not what I meant!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I realized a flustered Boey is an entertaining Boey—otherwise, he's a bit boring as a person./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay, kid…! Whatever you say…" I conceded as I walked away and waved him off./p  
p style="text-align: left;"!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
o:AllowPNG/  
o:PixelsPerInch96/o:PixelsPerInch  
/o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:ViewNormal/w:View  
w:Zoom0/w:Zoom  
w:TrackMoves/  
w:TrackFormatting/  
w:PunctuationKerning/  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:DoNotPromoteQF/  
w:LidThemeOtherEN-US/w:LidThemeOther  
w:LidThemeAsianX-NONE/w:LidThemeAsian  
w:LidThemeComplexScriptX-NONE/w:LidThemeComplexScript  
w:Compatibility  
w:BreakWrappedTables/  
w:SnapToGridInCell/  
w:WrapTextWithPunct/  
w:UseAsianBreakRules/  
w:DontGrowAutofit/  
w:SplitPgBreakAndParaMark/  
w:EnableOpenTypeKerning/  
w:DontFlipMirrorIndents/  
w:OverrideTableStyleHps/  
/w:Compatibility  
m:mathPr  
m:mathFont m:val="Cambria Math"/  
m:brkBin m:val="before"/  
m:brkBinSub m:val="-"/  
m:smallFrac m:val="off"/  
m:dispDef/  
m:lMargin m:val="0"/  
m:rMargin m:val="0"/  
m:defJc m:val="centerGroup"/  
m:wrapIndent m:val="1440"/  
m:intLim m:val="subSup"/  
m:naryLim m:val="undOvr"/  
/m:mathPr/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" DefUnhideWhenUsed="false"  
DefSemiHidden="false" DefQFormat="false" DefPriority="99"  
LatentStyleCount="382"  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" QFormat="true" Name="Normal"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footnote text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="header"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footer"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="35" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="caption"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="table of figures"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="envelope address"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="envelope return"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footnote reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="line number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="page number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="endnote reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="endnote text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="table of authorities"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="macro"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="toa heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="10" QFormat="true" Name="Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Closing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Signature"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="Default Paragraph Font"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Message Header"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="11" QFormat="true" Name="Subtitle"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Salutation"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Date"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text First Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text First Indent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Block Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Hyperlink"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="FollowedHyperlink"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="22" QFormat="true" Name="Strong"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="20" QFormat="true" Name="Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Document Map"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Plain Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="E-mail Signature"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Top of Form"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Bottom of Form"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal (Web)"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Acronym"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Address"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Cite"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Code"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Definition"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Keyboard"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Preformatted"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Sample"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Typewriter"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Variable"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal Table"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation subject"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="No List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Contemporary"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Elegant"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Professional"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Subtle 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Subtle 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Balloon Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="Table Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Theme"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" Name="Placeholder Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" QFormat="true" Name="No Spacing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" Name="Revision"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="34" QFormat="true"  
Name="List Paragraph"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="29" QFormat="true" Name="Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="30" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="19" QFormat="true"  
Name="Subtle Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="21" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="31" QFormat="true"  
Name="Subtle Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="32" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="33" QFormat="true" Name="Book Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="37" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="Bibliography"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="TOC Heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="41" Name="Plain Table 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="42" Name="Plain Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="43" Name="Plain Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="44" Name="Plain Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="45" Name="Plain Table 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="40" Name="Grid Table Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46" Name="Grid Table 1 Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51" Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52" Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46" Name="List Table 1 Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51" Name="List Table 6 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52" Name="List Table 7 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Mention"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Smart Hyperlink"/  
/w:LatentStyles  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 10]  
style  
/* Style Definitions */  
{mso-style-name:"Table Normal";  
mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;  
mso-style-noshow:yes;  
mso-style-priority:99;  
mso-style-parent:"";  
mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;  
mso-para-margin:0in;  
mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Calibri",sans-serif;  
mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri;  
mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin;  
mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;  
mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin;}  
/style  
![endif]- !-StartFragment- !-EndFragment-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
